Magic Touch
by K-nack7
Summary: M rated version of One Last Sortie. Trigger and Avril blow off some much needed pent up steam before their last mission, which leads to something more.


**Magic Touch**

Avril never really was one to get overly attached with others. It was just part of her tough outlook, one that was shaped with the passing of her father and grandfather. It taught her to be independent and not to depend on others too much, and in turn made her hide away her emotions deep within her, away from the others. Being a woman of sometimes few words, she preferred to let her actions do the talking, and only conversed with others out of necessity.

This isn't to say she was always so bitter and stoic. She had her caring side she kept hidden away most of the time, often being amused by others around her as well, and she still held a fiery passion inside her for flying and working on various mechanical objects, mainly aircraft. It was the tools of the trade she was taught, after all. She practically grew up around them, with both her father and grandfather being pilots themselves. But now, something else had embedded itself in her mind beside it, or rather, someone.

It was that someone she was standing next to on the deck of the Andersen carrier right now, looking at the sunset, leaning on the railing and laughing along and joking with him, the war momentarily forgotten around them.

"You're a special kind of dumbass, y'know that?" Avril teased the man beside her, who was bent over the railing holding his sides.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." He got out between bouts of laughter, turning his head to look at her.

"Wasn't that bad? Who the hell flies like that, Trigger?" She shook her head with a smile on her face, before erupting into laughter herself.

Avril never really liked the new pilot initially, thinking he was just another random criminal they had thrown in to fly planes and fight for them, another hotblooded fool. But watching him fly and hearing about the things he did, it began to intrigue her. She wanted to know more, but didn't want to get close either, and compromised for it by watching him from a distance. Overtime, helping him on the ground, taking extra special care of his plane and hearing how much of a hotheaded reckless idiot he was in battle, she had grown quite fond of the man. He was a highly skilled pilot, something that her father was himself. He reminded her of him, of her own family, and of the skies she longed to fly in. He felt like home.

"I suppose I do, it seems." He told her once he quietened down a bit, and reached into his pocket to pull out a bar of chocolate.

"Where'd you get that?" Avril asked, eyeing the snack.

"Swiped it from the cafeteria. Kept it on me for later." Trigger answered, tearing the wrapper off and pulling the bar out.

He noticed her look at the bar hungrily, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Someone still hungry?" He cooed at her, snapping her out of her daydream. Avril glared at him and turned away with a huff.

Hearing him quietly chuckle, she glanced sideways at him and said, "Its polite manners to offer."

"Oh hell no. This one's mine."

Avril huffed and playfully pushed his shoulder, sending him slightly off balance.

"Okay, I'm kidding! Here you go." Trigger laughed, breaking the bar in half and holding the half out to her.

She eyed it for a second and took it from him, giving him a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anything to get those rare moments where you really smile." He grinned at her.

Scoffing, she turned away from him, partly to avoid looking at him celebrating that small achievement to make her smile and partly to hide her slightly red face, placing the piece of chocolate in her mouth.

The man was, to put it lightly, an idiot at times. But something about his goofiness made him endearing to her. That he wasn't just a robotic stone cold pilot, he was a human with human emotions, and to her own surprise and slight frustration at first, she found herself attracted to it, and enjoyed his company more and more. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't like it or didn't fantasize about it, just to get away from this world for a bit.

"Everything alright?" Trigger's voice snapped Avril back to reality as she turned to see him eyeing her curiously. "You sort of spaced out over there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him.

Trigger smiled at her. He could never thank her enough for everything she did for him. Something about a custom part she had put into his plane herself to give him an edge over the others and making sure his plane was always ready more than anyone else's. He looked fondly at her; she was half the reason he was still around. Avril never did have a massively bad temper, she cared for those around her. He kept her safe on the ground and she kept him safe in the air. Like now, when she decided to help tune up his plane one more time for the drones.

The drones.

He sighed and looked down, reminded of the war. This ordeal was starting to take its toll on him. Avril turned to look at him, her smile fading away.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." He muttered, taking a deep breath.

Avril looked on at the ocean, a deep blue with an orange tint from the setting sun.

"Looks almost peaceful right now doesn't it?" She said, the Space Elevator visible far off.

He grunted in approval looking up at her, then towards the ocean as well. Both realised how stressed they really were from it all.

"My plane is ready, right?" He asked her.

"Sure is."

"Lets hope it's enough to put an end to this."

"Doubting my skill? After all this time? I'm hurt." Avril smirked at him.

Trigger chuckled. "Not at all. More of... doubting mine. What if its not enough? You've seen those things, what they're capable of. What if I can't do it, what if I don't make it back-"

"Shut. Up."

The sharp tone of her voice silenced him as he turned to face her. To his surprise, she looked angry, and close to tears.

"Don't talk like that." Gripping the front of his shirt to turn him to face her fully, she continued in a strained voice, "You come back tomorrow, alright? You end this, and land back here. Alive. I can't..." Her voice drifted off as she stared at him.

"I... I'll try my best." He assured her, looking into her eyes.

Slowly, she leaned forward towards him, hesitating once she was close enough. Taking the hint, Trigger moved himself forward to close the gap between them. After a few seconds that seemed like hours Avril pulled away from him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I- I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." She said after a few seconds, looking down and moving back, but found herself rooted to the spot with the help of an arm around her back. He wasn't letting go of her.

The look that both gave each other was enough for Avril to close her eyes once more as this time Trigger moved forward to catch her in another kiss. Pulling away from her for only a second just to mutter hoarsely, "Don't be" he went back in, his arms tightening their grip around her back as her hands moved up to cup his face.

His hands loosened and began to move up her back, right where the bottom of her top began. Peeling it away by an inch to slip his hands in, he moved one up her back, sending jolts up her spine who noticed what he was doing. Avril slipped one of her own hands up his shirt to his chest, which encouraged him to move his other hand over her stomach. However, before it could go too far, Avril stopped and struggled to push Trigger from her, much to his dismay.

"What?" He pulled away and grunted out in an almost sad tone that would have surely made her laugh if she wasn't overcome with lust right now.

"No- not here." The words were barely a whisper as they escaped her lips which were already raring to go back to what they were doing, keeping her face only an inch from his.

"So, before this goes any further and someone catches us... got a place in mind?" He whispered in her ear, his arms loosened but still refusing to let her go as a level of semblance came back to him, even if for only a minute.

"There's an empty room back in the sleeping quarters. Unoccupied, far end of the hall." She answered.

"I think I know what room you're talking about." He smirked at her. Before Avril could move, Trigger reached down and pulled her up with his arms, both propped under her legs as they wrapped around his back once she realised what he was doing.

The door opened and Trigger quickly shuffled in, Avril in his arms. Struggling to close and lock the door with only one hand, he let out a groan of frustration and reluctantly put her down. As the lock slammed into place, he felt a pair of arms snake around his front and sharply pull him away, Avril's hands moving up and resting on his chest and her lips pushed against his.

"Come on..." She growled at him, her fingers clutching the front of his shirt tightly as she turned him around, pushing him back on the lower bunk, watching as his gaze was drawn to her chest as it hung above him which both flustered and angered her.

"Dumbass..." She growled at him once more which made him look away and smile sheepishly, as her lips found his again, although this time it was more rough as her mouth opened and her tongue swiped his lips, wanting entrance. Trigger obliged her, and almost immediately her tongue went in, playfully wresting his, the faint taste of chocolate still there. She sat down in his lap and moaned into his mouth as his hands found their way up her shirt again, more braver than before and fondling her chest. She didn't know just how sensitive she had been until now, with his fingers playing with her nipples and her tongue playing with his as it gave way to heat rising within her.

Avril felt a hard bump between her legs, which sent shivers up her spine and felt her inner legs start to get wet. Reluctantly pulling away from Trigger to breathe, she stole a quick glance down to notice his pants tenting almost painfully, clear from his heavy breathing. Looking back at Trigger, who had lied down and was propped up by elbows, she reached her hands down and tugged his shirt, glaring at him to do something. Catching on almost a few seconds later, he moved his hands away and pulled it up, and she helped him pull it over his head, almost tearing it in the process.

Throwing it away, Trigger watched as Avril's gaze was drawn to his abdomen, her fingers tracing it and a surprisingly dreamy expression on her face. Smirking a bit, he pulled her closer with an arm around her waist and asked, "Now who's staring?"

That did the trick. She snapped out of her daydream with a quickly reddening face and threw a dirty look at him, mumbling out, "Oh shut up."

Chuckling softly at how she was so adorably prickly to most things he did, he let his hands wander once more over her back, and pull at the bottom of her top eagerly. Avril huffed, and sat up straight in his lap. She reached down and tugged at her top very slowly, infuriatingly teasing him. She pulled it up another inch, exposing more of her chiselled midriff which made him stiffen up. Another inch, and his breathing became quicker as he subconsciously sat up more straighter to move closer to her. Another inch, and his heartbeat began to quicken as her breasts pulled up along with the black fabric covering them, and he wondered how she even kept them inside the shirt. Avril grunted as she pulled it up more to free them which proved a little difficult to due to their moderate size and how tight the small top was, her strong arms flexing slightly which made Trigger's eyes dart from them to her chest and back again, before she pulled it off completely and tossed it to the floor where his shirt was.

Trigger eyed her as she sat atop him topless, and at her glance took the initiative to slowly let his hands wander over her. Too slowly for Avril. She cupped his face as encouragement, and braver than before this strengthened his resolve as he went for another kiss. However, he kept it short this time, and sucked on her tongue before trailing down her lips and to her chin, and finally to her neck as his hands groped and fondled her brown breasts, eliciting moans from her. Hollowing his cheeks to suck on her neck leaving a clear hickey on her skin, he was rewarded with more moans as she gently started to rock herself on him, before he moved down to her cleavage, his tongue trailing down her caramel brown skin to her breasts, pinching her nipple with one hand and pushing his face into the softness of the other as he began to suck on it. His other hand went around her back, pulling the waistband to allow his hand to slip into her pants, where he was immediately met with wetness and heat.

The combined force of his finger and tongue on her nipples made Avril let out another groan of pleasure which turned into a gasp of surprise as she jumped at the contact his cool finger made against her painfully burning and wet clit through her underwear. Avril looked down at Trigger's sly grin with a glare before pushing him back onto the cot. She wanted to take the lead this time. She pulled her pants down with some painful effort due to her leg and tossed them aside, keeping her soaked panties on as Trigger went back to sucking away at her nipple. Trying to keep her composure, she gripped the tent in his pants that she had left unchecked for too long, realising that she had been denying him some enjoyment of his own. And she was more than happy to reward him.

Avril's grip on his pants made his painfully restrictive length pulse inside, and he let out a grunt of his own, almost biting her in the process. Quickly undoing his buckle and zipper, he glanced down to see her hand plunge in and rummage inside his pants before a hand on the back of his head jerked his face up to level with her chest and push it back into the softness he had come to enjoy greatly.

"I didn't tell you to stop, dumbass." She almost snarled at him in in a voice that was more than enough encouragement for him to continue nibbling on her nipple, his finger pressing her other nipple as she threw her head back, her rocking speeding up a bit.

Suddenly she pushed him back once more, and hooked her fingers into his waistband letting him know what she wanted. She was about to pull on them before Trigger placed his hands on hers and she felt her face flush wildly at his touch. He removed her hands and undressed himself, and Avril helped pull his underwear down, finally letting his cock spring free, already stiff. She looked up at his heavily breathing and perspiring face and moved forward to kiss him in a rough manner once more, shoving her tongue inside without hesitation. Her hand wrapped around his cock, and he groaned into her mouth as it twitched in her hand, incentive to stroke it softly.

Avril trailed her fingers from the bottom up to the head feeling every irregular bump, an adequate length, the thought of it inside her making her shiver. Trigger saw this as an opportunity to do the same to her, his fingers going back down to her outer lips and rubbing them softly. He could almost feel the heat emanate from there. Avril gasped at the contact once more, almost jumping as she felt his fingers push against the fabric of her panties and touch her clit. Quickly pulling them aside, he pressed his fingers against the soft hair, feeling them and slid two fingers against her clit, lightly pinching it. This made Avril let out a scream as she could barely contain it, and her knees bucked as she fell onto him, her leg almost giving way from the jolt of pleasure that went all over her.

"Careful!" She stuttered out as she maintained herself, not wanting them to be heard by anyone out there, dropping down to her knees and he fell back from her weight against the cot in a sitting position.

Avril brought both her breasts up after collecting herself, and placed them on his thighs, his cock between them. The softness and warmth made Trigger groan as he looked at her, chest heaving. She smirked at him, and completely engulfed his dick between her brown mounds. He threw his head back as he felt her move up and down slowly, his cock throbbing between her breasts as she hastened her speed.

Trigger looked up and his breathing hitched as he realised he was close, the tip protruding from in between her breasts with every stroke, and glistening with pre cum.

"Shit, wait, I'm close-" He tried to tell her, but it just made Avril quicken her movement and the smirk grow wider.

"Come on, dumbass." She growled at him, her lips curved in that half encouraging half mocking smile she had for him, pressing her firm breasts even more against his length.

He tried to contain himself but it proved too difficult as his cock twitched from the friction and erupted, sending a gooey warm load all over her face and chest. Trigger grunted as Avril let go of her breasts and gripped him once more roughly stroking his member, sending more ropes of cum out with each stroke, splattering her brown skin and painting it white, including the floor. She licked any drops on her lips as his hips bucked and pushed forward on their own, her soft hands stimulating him enough as he thrusted into them and felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him with each spurt as he finally relaxed, although he noticed he was still semi hard.

Watching him breathe heavily, Avril grabbed the cloth from her discarded pants and wiped herself clean before tossing it away. She shakily got up and noticed the burning down there had become almost too painful to bear. She wanted it now. Quickly climbing on top of Trigger, her hands fondled his balls and softly squeezed them just enough to make him groan as he looked up at her hazel eyes.

"We're not done yet, dumbass." She leaned forward whisper in his ear, rolling his balls over wirh her fingers, using her same provocative insult she always had for him which made him stiffen up a bit, but he was still not there yet.

Trigger decided to make sure she had her fill first too, and sat up, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her. He moved one hand to under her chin and the other moved down her back, reaching her ass as he squeezed it. Hearing her let out a muffled moan into his mouth, he pulled away and gently picked her up, turning her around to seat her on the bunk this time.

"While I recharge. Can't keep a queen waiting." He told her with a smile, taking a clear dig at her title as she glared at him, and began to fondle both her breasts, teasing her nipples with his finger and tongue and trailed it down, over her chiselled stomach, kissing and nipping her caramel skin as he went, which earned him more moans from Avril as she writhed under his touch, until he finally reached her panties, which were absolutely drenched now. Pulling them down, he spread her outer lips, and immediately pushed two fingers into her wet entrance below the small trimmed bush, and her legs convulsed as she let out a moan. Realising he was hitting the right spots, he curled his fingers inside to try and find her best spots, her walls pressing against his fingers as she writhed and moaned, letting out small gasps of pleasure whenever he hit the right spot.

Avril squirmed every time Trigger touched a sensitive area, and felt his fingers move within her. The more he pushed them in, the more she tightened around him and wondered how long this could go on for until she felt his tongue on her outer lips. Closing her eyes, she let out another gasp as his tongue lapped away at her cunt, his fingers slick and glistening, now rubbing around the outside. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream as she felt him rub her clit, softly pressing the nub under her small bush as his tongue entered her soaking entrance, and she felt her walls squeeze around it. They knew they had to be silent, but he decided to do some of his own teasing, to see her try and keep quiet. He began to roughly stroke her vulva with two fingers and softly pinched her clit again which made her twitch and spasm from the wave of pleasure it sent over her. She tried to muffle her scream and whimper by grabbing and biting down hard on the pillow, and her hand moved down to tangle itself in his hair as she clutched his head, her legs around his head. His tongue lapped away at her cunt, leaking out all over his fingers and her legs as she tried to keep herself under control.

After a while, Trigger finally let go of Avril. She had soaked the sheets and was panting as she straightened up to look at him, taking his dick in her hand, marvelling at its length and pulling him close. She pressed her lips against the tip, and slowly sucked and took the head inside her mouth, her tongue curling around it and lubing it up nicely. Stroking it with one hand and giving the tip one final suck which awarded her a glob of pre cum from the tip and a groan from him, she pulled it out and gave the whole length a lick and stood up, her back facing him. Grabbing her ass with one hand, he squeezed it gently and pressed his now hard cock against it, the tip poised at her entrance, her heartbeat racing.

"If it hurts or you want me to stop, you tell me, okay?" Trigger told her caringly, softly rubbing her arm and tracing her slightly curved bicep reassuring her.

His concern for her clear in his voice, she felt herself get warm before turning to grab his front, and answered in a low tone, "I can fucking take it, so come on already."

Not wasting any time, Trigger slowly pressed his member against her cunt, making sure not to hurt her even though he knew by now she could handle a little roughness. Gradually pushing forward, he felt her lips part and the tip enter, earning a gasp from Avril. Holding her to steady himself, he pushed even further in and Avril felt him slowly fill her up to the brim, perfectly fitting inside her. Her walls were already squeezing him tightly as she tried to keep herself steady.

Once fully buried inside her and letting out a hiss, Trigger turned Avril's face towards him to press his lips against hers softly, and slowly pulled it out halfway through, glistening with their wetness as she sucked in through her teeth at the sensation. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek and told him in the same berating voice she always used with him, "Come on, you dumbass. Do it."

Hearing that word she so affectionately calls him every time, Trigger grinned at her and thrusted forward in one quick motion. Avril felt herself fill up with his cock in a swift motion and let out a gasp as he pulled it out, and began vigorously thrusting. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room as Avril let out a moan every time he pushed into her, her walls clamping around him. She bent over and Trigger pressed against her back, one hand on her clit rubbing the nub under her small bush once more and the other fondling her breasts, all while he continued to thrust into her, his slick finger now moving fron stimulating her clit to entering her mouth. The cot creaked and moved under the pressure they wondered whether it would break under their force as Avril took his thrusts and held herself steady against his fucking, reinforcing his confidence in her ability to hold her own well enough. Soon they found themselves in a rhythm as her moans got louder and accompanied the sounds of smacking in the room as she kept herself steady, no longer caring about whether they were quiet or not, till her leg started to hurt and signalled to him, pointing down at it.

Trigger noticed it immediately, and slowed down, climbing into the lower bunk as she took this as her cue to get on top of him. Straddling him as she guided his cock into her once more, she didn't want this to stop this for even a second. Once she sat down, with him inside her, she began to ride him as best she could, her breasts bouncing, perspiration forming on her brown skin. Her teeth gritted as her hands pinned his arms to his sides. She used that as balance to continue riding him, swivelling her hips in a circular motion which made her moan in pleasure as she continued smacking her ass down against his legs, taking him up lovingly all the way down to his balls that she wondered how he even fit inside her.

Soon Trigger's legs began to strain from Avril's ass smacking against them, and he tried to turn her over. Except he couldn't. She had his arms pinned and was not showing any signs of letting go that easily, as she continued to ride him vigorously. Realising he needed a way, he thrusted up into her whenever she brought herself down, and she bucked and gasped at feeling him hit deep inside her. Her grip loosened but tightened again. Seeing the pattern, he thrusted up whenever Avril brought her ass down, making her gasp and loosen her grip from the pleasure much better this time. Continuously keeping this game up of thrusting his hips forward nto her whenever she brought herself her down onto him, they built up a steady rhythm of opposite forces until her grip was loose enough from his thrusts. Seeing his chance, he grunted and pulled himself up, tipping her over with a yelp. Now she was below him, breasts swinging with each push, arms above her head and sweat glistening on her brown skin.

Trigger continued to thrust into her. His cock grinding against her wet walls, he smirked victoriously at her, but it soon faded as he saw Avril flash him a devilish grin, and felt a pair of legs wrap tightly around him locking him in place.

"You really thought you were in control, dumbass?' She sneered out between the thrusts in a mocking voice, bringing her hand down to enticingly smack and grope his ass with a vice-like grip and squeeze it, making him grunt from the pain and pleasure it brought.

Trigger kept pushing into her, taking great care to not hurt her leg as she felt herself reaching a climax. He felt it coming too, as her legs tightened around him. She was barely keeping herself composed now, shaking with each thrust into her and her walls clamped down on him more and more, making him increase his effort to push into her to make up for her cunt squeezing him. Avril wrapped her arms around his back as he pulled out as far as he could go with her legs around him, and pushed through, hitting deep inside her and his groin rubbing against her nub.

The satisfactory smack, her clit being rubbed by his groin, her walls leaking, and his cock pulsing deep inside her prompted Avril to hug Trigger tightly as it all washed over her in one giant wave of pleasure. She opened her mouth to scream in ecstasy, but Trigger, knowing someone would definitely hear that, quickly caught her in a sloppy kiss, her throaty scream muffled in his mouth as her eyes teared up from the pleasurable sensation. She felt him erupt inside her, his cock pulsing against her crushing walls as it spurted out a large warm load of cum inside her with each twitch, filling her up to the brim with an amazing warmth as she climaxed herself, both their fluids mixing together till they couldn't be contained and forcefully leaked out of her, trailing and dribbling down her thighs and over the sheets as she squirmed and spasmed under him from the pleasure.

Slowly pulling out of the kiss and her, Trigger turned onto his back with a groan with Avril on top of him, both panting heavily and riding the afterglows of pleasure. He noticed Avril convulsing slightly and pulled her into his chest, whispering words of encouragement to her, kissing her forehead multiple times and patting her hair to calm her down, as she twitched and leaked out fluids all over his abdomen and the sheets, a hazy look on her face. Once she had her heartrate under control, and was no longer twitching, she loosened up, her arms wrapping around him.

"We needed that..." Trigger muttered pulling the cover around their bare sweat stained bodies as the cold air made them shiver, Avril tracing a circle on his chest.

Once she came to her senses, she suddenly stopped, the extent of what they had done finally dawning on her. Noticing her silence, he looked down at her to see her a little uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact.

"I- I should go." She suddenly exclaimed, much to his surprise.

"What? No. Stay. Please." Trigger told her firmly pulling her into a tight hug.

"Trigger, I rea-"

"Stay, please." He practically begged her, his finger tracing her the curve around her bicep. Avril sighed and gradually cuddled up to him, relaxing into the warmth he had.

She asked him, "So you don't regret it? Everything we just did?"

"Never." He answered, washing away most of her concerns, leaving het with nothing but a slight smile on her face.

"So what does this mean? Where does it leave us?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. But I do know that we can go forward from here if you want. Together." He told her.

Her heartbeat racing again, she wondered with a playful smile. "Really."

Looking at him nod in confirmation, she rested her head against his chest, content for the time being.

After a few seconds, he spoke up. "So anyways, listen. I was thinking, if I come back- _when_ I come back," he hastily corrected himself, as she glared at him. "how about you and I go get dinner sometime? Just the two of us. When all this is over."

Pondering for a few seconds, Avril smiled at him. "I'll hold you to it, dumbass."

Chuckling slightly, he said, "Deal. Although I don't suppose I'll ever be free from that name."

"No, its stuck and it fits an idiot like you, among other things..." She said, her finger tracing a circle on his chest once more, before punching him lightly.

Trigger grunted and put his hand up to his ribcage, rubbing it slightly. "This your way of showing love to your things..?" He groaned out.

"Maybe."

He sighed. "You are a sentimental little tough woman aren't you?"

"I must be more crazy, considering I have to and still do put up with you and your shit, Trigger." She snapped playfully at him.

Letting himself laugh, he pulled Avril into a hug. "You like me."

"Oh shut up."

A bell sounded and both raised their heads to the door. Sunlight was filtering in through the cabin window, signifying morning. Everything about the war came rushing back to them.

It's time already." Trigger said, as he tried to sit up, but Avril wouldn't let him, so he opted to prop himself up with his elbows as her hands pressed against his chest.

"Wait..." She said as she moved forward and kissed him. He straightened up and put an arm around her waist. Pulling away, she muttered, "for good luck."

Pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, he said, "Don't need it when you look after me. Thank you."

Both quickly got up and cleaned themselves up, getting dressed but leaving the cot a mess. Avril handed him his shirt which he quickly pulled over his head.

"You ready?" She asked him.

Nodding, he reached arms stretched and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted, her face flushing slightly as his lips pressed against her forehead.

"Take care, alright? And come back safe. I'm holding you to that dinner." She said, her voice muffled in his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll make it back to you. Besides, I'm not ready to give you up." He reassured her with a smirk. "Although..."

Pulling away from him, she noticed his grin. "A little more of that good luck doesn't sound too bad..."

Shaking her head, she glared at him before muttering, "Dumbass" under her breath, pulling him into a quick kiss. Moving away, she whispered, "Come back alive and you'll get more than that, got it?"

"Looking forward to it. And the dinner. See you soon, Avril." He gave her a quick salute before unlocking the door and walking out, heading for the top deck.

Avril watched him leave with a smile, which was then overtaken with a frown.

"Shit, I forgot to tell him about his plane!"

With that she dashed out the cabin, heading straight for the bridge.

**I hope this came out well. Should I make a part 2 continuation?**


End file.
